


Under My Skin

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags added as I go, Omegaverse, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is known to most people as a beta, but that all changes when he runs out of meds. (aka I'm a slut for abo fics and there should be more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight It

Josh was an alpha. This was a well known fact around the tour and talked about by annoying omegas and betas on Twitter about how 'alpha daddy' Josh looked any particular night. It was obvious in how his muscular structure built up, how a simple request became a command. Josh didn't always like it, but he was born in this role and didn't have a chance to change it. Tyler was a beta, or at least everyone had the idea that he was. He'd been on suppressants since he was 14 and went into his first heat. His parents were beyond shocked, his teammates looked at him differently the next few weeks. So, suppressants it was, and 'beta' as far as anyone but his closest friend's and family knew. Well, most friends....Josh still didn't know and after realising how much of an alpha Josh was, Tyler had no intention of telling him , 'Oh by the way, I'm actually an omega, so please think even less of me than you already do'. 

Tyler doesn't really think Josh would think less of him, but he inherently might, just like he inherently tells Mark that he likes the kind of chips he's eating and Mark hands them over. Mark was an omega and also took suppressants, but he wasn't as shy about it, however respecting Tyler's wishes to keep his condition secretive.

See, none of this would usually matter until halfway through the tour Tyler realises he's out of meds. Not his antidepressants, he double checked those refills and had a few more, no it was worse. No suppressants. He was so worried about selling out venues and radio interviews and packing that he didn't stop to make that appointment. Tyler had only ever had one heat and it was the worst thing he'd ever experienced. He was in history when it hit him in Freshman year and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom where he stayed until school was over, crying and burning up and hoping it would end. The principal had found him and called his parents. He missed practice for a week and when he returned everyone said he smelled weird.

Tyler was terrified.

He was halfway to calling his mom and asking if she had any old bottles laying around when Josh called that they were all going to eat, and just like that Tyler was grabbing his wallet and following Josh from the bus without a second thought.

________

The show that night was amazing as usual, the crowd responding as receptive as ever to his calls and Josh's tricks. As they bowed together, Tyler felt something in him shiver and Josh's arm around his middle tightened, but that was all.

________

A few days later Josh lost another round of Mario Kart against Tyler and threw his controller down in frustration.

"Why do you keep beating me? I'm the alpha here."

Tyler rolled his eyes and gestured to the screen before jokingly replying, "Not my fault you run over your own banana peels."

Josh just huffed again and then looked at Tyler, something in his eyes darkening or maybe it was a trick of the light, after a few seconds of eye contact Josh shook his head and muttered that he was going to bed. Tyler felt a shiver run through him again but pushed it away, he'd made a doctor's appointment for the next time they were in Ohio, all he had to do was make it two more weeks and he would be fine.  
__________

The next day, Tyler woke up feeling like he was hungover for some reason, full headache and nausea. Not to mention irritability, he'd already snapped at Mark twice and once to Michael, who assuming Tyler and he were both betas just let it slide.

It wasn't until he and Josh got into an argument that things got out of hand. It was just as it had been the day before, playing video games and Tyler winning and Josh whining, only Tyler snapped in a tone that was too aggressive for the alpha and Josh was on him in a second, reacting the only way he knew how.

He and Tyler were physically wrestling onto the floor, Josh's knees trying to pin him down, but Tyler's hands were wound tight around josh's wrists keeping him from pinning him completely. Josh bent down instinctively and bit into Tyler's shoulder, trying to regain control and that's where everything went to hell. Tyler felt another shiver run through his body, his mind blanking as his skin began to itch. Josh's bite loosened and he leaned back, staring at Tyler who had long since released his hands. 

"Tyler? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you I swear I ju-" Then the pheromones were leaking from Tyler's scent glands harsher than he'd ever felt them and he wanted to puke when Josh's eyes grew wide and he sniffed the air. "Tyler...I...uhm..."

"I have to go, Josh please I just-" Tyler hurriedly scrambled away from Josh who was still looking at him wide-eyed and confused and ran back towards the bus, holing himself into his bunk as his skin started heating up.


	2. take the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark is helpful and josh is josh

Tyler lay in his bunk for hours, waiting for the fever to subside, and he knew it was in vain. He whimpered quietly with every shift against his sheets bringing sparks to his nervous  
system. He vaguely heard the door to the bunk area open and Mark's voice float through.

'Just go talk to him, I'm sure he's not mad at you, you were acting on instinct.'

'He seemed pretty upset and...I just-Mark?'

'Yeah?'

'Nevermind....just go see if he's up for the show tonight I guess'

With that, Tyler heard footsteps and a quiet knock on the wood around his bunk before the curtains were pulled back, revealing a smiling Mark.

Well, Mark had been smiling, until he saw Tyler. He was laying, tangled in the sheets, stripped down to his underwear, his hair wet with sweat and messy, his cheeks flushed down to his chest, his breathing coming a little harsher than usual. Then there was the smell, God, Tyler hoped it wasn't as strong to everyone else as it was to him, but with the way Mark's nose wrinkled he knew it was.

"Are you....Tyler, did you forget to take your meds?"

Tyler whimpered quietly and pushed himself to speak, "I just...I ran o-out."

Mark's expression turned to one of worry as he ran a hand through his hair, "How long ago?"

"A few days, I'm getting more the second we're back in Ohio-"

"Ohio!?" Tyler winced at how loud Mark was being, "That's weeks from now! Look at yourself dude, you're already hitting a heat!"

Tyler made another small noise and shifted in his sheets, Mark was right and he knew it.

"How are you even going to play-shit, you have a show tonight! I'll talk to Michael and Josh we can cancel-"

"No!" Tyler shifted to sit up, ignoring the itch under his skin, "No, we can't."

Mark made a frustrated noise and then sighed, "Okay, we'll do the show but I'm going to make a quick run to a couple stores for you before, just in case."  
With that Tyler was left alone again, skin feeling tight and itching like an all over sunburn.  
____________

 

Mark returned less than an hour later, Tyler's anxiety starting to peak about just what he was going to get and what he was going to do so he could manage to get through a set tonight.

Mark rushed into the bunk area and closed the door before pulling Tyler's curtains back again and reaching into one of the sacks he was carrying.

"This might help with the uh, smell..." Mark said, holding up a spray can of what looked like deodorant and technically Tyler was right, only, it promised to mask the scent of pheromones to help avoid sending unwanted alphas into a rut. "I also got you these..." Mark produced a small squishy package and Tyler felt himself blushing as he realised they were pads.

"What?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Dude, if you go into heat you're going to uh....God, didn't you pay attention in health class?"

Then it hit Tyler, the pads were for if he gets wet and man, if Tyler's skin wasn't hot before it was on fire now.

"And uhm....in the case that the heat gets really bad I also got you this..." Mark looked awkward now, handing the last bag to Tyler. It was black and nondescript, he reached inside and pulled out a long thick box that contained-

"Oh my god-" Tyler went from fire to molten lava as he stared at the life-like knotted dildo in his hands.

"Look, I just....I know what it's like to go into heat, my parents were anti-suppressants and I just want you to be safe and like, not die..."

Tyler sighed and shoved the toy back into the bag and took the other items and tossed them into his bunk before throwing his arms around Mark, ignoring the shivers that prickled down his spine at human contact.

"Dude, I'm happy you appreciate me, but can you please put some of that spray on, you smell so bad." Tyler huffed and pulled away, grabbing the spray and spraying enough to send them both into a coughing fit, but the smell was efficiently masked.

After that, Tyler finally forced himself into some clothing and followed Mark back to the venue to soundcheck.  
_______________

Josh is distant and he keeps his interactions with Tyler brief leading up to the show. The show itself goes as usual, that is until Holding Onto You.

Tyler sees Mark rushing through the security pit to stop him, but it's too late and Tyler's being pulled down into the crowd by a couple of alphas, the show is stopped for a moment to make sure Tyler's okay and he insists on finishing the set. He didn't even notice how Josh had knocked half his kit over and shoved a security guard down to get to him when he fell.

As soon as the show is over, Tyler is sweating buckets and dying for a cold shower. He's halfway through the venue halls to the bathroom when Josh grabs him and pulls him tightly against his chest. For a moment, Tyler's mind goes blank, his bones sagging against Josh's weight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay? I don't know what's up with you lately, but you know you can talk to me about anything, and I'm so so so sorry I bit you, it was a reflex, you're the best at Mario Kart okay and I respect that, and not just because you're the lead singer."

Tyler lets out a breathy laugh and wills himself from Josh's grip.

"It's really okay dude, and I just...ran out of some meds, is all." Tyler's technically not lying.

Josh's eyes widen, "Tyler that-"

"No, it's okay, I've already got another appointment set up when we get back, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything, I'm here."

Tyler nods, his clothing starting to make his skin crawl and he's dying to get under a cold spray of water as he and Josh walk on.  
____________

That night, Tyler can't fall asleep. He's sweating worse than after the show and he's downed two bottles of water in the past hour. He's currently laying in his bunk, staring at the crumpled black bag at his feet. He's also thinking about Josh, how Josh is always so kind to him even when he is technically lesser, how Josh is always kind to everyone, even Mark, when he knows he could have him quivering at his feet.

That shocks something in Tyler's system and he tries to shift his mind away from the thought of Josh holding him down. Pinning him to the floor, biting his shoulder. Tyler lets out a small whine he didn't know he was holding, the heat in his body rising if that was even possible and he can feel himself starting to get hard.

He hates this, and he hates himself for thinking about Josh like this. Maybe it's because he's the closest alpha Josh could think of, but no, Michael is also an alpha and so was Nick and his ex Jenna, but that was a whole different matter. Tyler felt his hips pressing against the thin mattress of his bunk before he could stop them, pressing his quickly hardening cock roughly into his sheets as flashes of pink hair and glistening muscles danced in his mind.

Tyler couldn't stop thinking about Josh picking him up and throwing him onto a bed or a floor or a table and ripping his clothing away. Tyler let out a choked moan against his pillow as his hips snapped quicker, the idea of Josh spreading him open and fucking him until he couldn't remember his own name. The idea of Josh's cock swelling to a knot inside him, filling him full was enough to have Tyler whimpering, hips stuttering against the sheets as he came, shame slowly filtering into his haze.

Tyler let his breathing even out before crawling from his bunk to clean himself up, finding to his disappointment that he'd not only cum in his boxers but was also wet. Tyler changed into a new pair and awkwardly placed a pad in into them for good measure before finally crawling into his bunk to sleep.  
_________

 

The next few nights were bearable, Tyler performed as usual sans the crowd surfing. He was almost out of his spray however, having to reapply more often. He was also wary about spending too much time alone with Josh, considering that he'd masturbated to the thought of him two nights in a row just so he could sleep. It's not that Tyler wasn't used to thinking that Josh was attractive, it was just that he didn't think Josh was interested, considering that Josh saw him as a common beta and he was meant to find an equally attractive omega and mate.

Josh had dated a beta before though, a girl named Debby. She was kind and sweet, but the first time Josh had gone into a rut she freaked out and they ended up breaking up but remaining friends. Tyler had dated an alpha named Jenna, she was beautiful and funny and Tyler wanted to marry her at some point, but she broke things off because she wanted children and knew that a female alpha and a beta male couldn't conceive, and Tyler was too afraid to tell her that he was an omega. They still talked, but they weren't as amiable as Tyler would have hoped.

Tyler found himself so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Josh sitting next to him until he spoke.

"Hey, you hungry? I just stole the last of Mark's poptarts." Tyler frowned at him but took one of the flat pastries that Josh had offered. "Are you sure you're doing alright? Have you been sleeping enough?"

Tyler nodded, mouth too full to reply and Josh sighed, setting his own poptart down on the couch next to him and reaching up to card his fingers through Tyler's hair.

"I didn't realise my fingers were that magical." Josh mumbled amused as Tyler realised he'd been making small sounds in response to the attention. Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned against Josh to give him more access, ignoring the part of his thoughts that reminded him to stay away from Josh. He didn't seem to care though as Josh slid an arm around him and pulled him closer, burying his face in Tyler's hair and sighing.

Tyler thought he heard Josh gasp and he craned his neck to look at him, his eyes were slightly glazed over and his grip on Tyler was tightening, making Tyler squirm.

"Josh?" Tyler managed, barely able to breath in Josh's death grip and that was enough to have Josh pulling away and standing up.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go for a run before the show tonight, catch you later." And just like he'd shown up, Josh was gone, leaving Tyler with a half eaten poptart and a confused expression.  
__________

 

Tyler felt a strange haze settling in on him as the show worn on that evening, stumbling on chords and words as they ran through the encore. Josh attempted to make sure he was okay as they left the stage, heading back to the bus before docking at a hotel that evening. Tyler just kept up that he was okay, just tired and needing a shower.

Mark saw the signs and told Tyler they were rooming together tonight, much to Josh's disappointment as he had found that Netflix added the entire series of some old tv show and they had plans to stay up marathoning it.

Tyler stood in the shower, cranked to cold, his skin still on fire as Mark called that he was going to go hang out with some of the other crew and to call him if he needed anything.

Tyler couldn't bring himself to dry off and barely got a towel around his waist as he stumbled back to the bedroom of the hotel, throwing himself down on the cool sheets that were scratchy and harsh against his skin. Tyler reached between his legs, wrapping fingers around his length and stroking himself, he'd been hard since the encore and this wasn't giving any relief. If anything, the more Tyler touched his cock, the more he felt something tugging deep inside him and then he remembered the toy Mark had bought and how even in his haze he'd grabbed the bag it was in and brought it with him to the room.

Tyler all but crawled across the room to grab his bag, ripping the zipper open and throwing clothing out to grab the box the toy was in, fumbling with sweat slick fingers to crack the packaging.

Tyler scrambled back onto the bed, whimpering as he dipped a couple fingers between his own cheeks, feeling how wet he was already. Tyler stayed kneeling on the bed and carefully positioned the toy behind himself, letting the head of it brush against his hole and he felt something inside spurn him on, sinking down on the toy until he reached the knot, not sure if he could take anymore as he started rocking back against it. He was loving the way it filled him, and he couldn't stop the litany of mewls and moans each time it pressed deep into his ass, taking more each time. It wasn't long before he was forcing himself down onto the toy past the knot, letting it fill him up completely. That's when his mind drifted to Josh again, Josh pushing up into his tight ass, telling him how amazing he was and how good he felt and how he was taking it so well. Tyler he cried out, cum striping the once clean sheets without even getting a hand on himself.

Tyler carefully let the toy slide out of himself, shaking as he tossed it onto the ground with his towel and curled up underneath the sheets, finally feeling a little more normal and less hazy. He passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes hello some smut for you, what will happen next!? probably more smut because it is me writing this  
> hmu @j-shler on tumblr and COMMENTS and KUDOS make me v happy thank you


	3. filler

Over the next few days things got progressively worse for Tyler's condition, the fevers built up more and more often after each masturbation session and it was getting harder to hide it from Josh. 

One morning, Tyler clambered out of his bunk, body tingling and an unpleasant feeling in his underwear. Upon inspection, Tyler realised he'd have to start using the pads that Mark had given him. Tyler wasn't event thinking about what he was doing as he slid a finger in between his cheeks to feel just how much slick he'd secreted and found himself pressing two fingers inside himself, bent against the bunks gasping. He barely had time to pull his fingrs free and stand back up as the door slid open and Josh came into his space.

Tyler held back a groan at the loss and hoped Josh was going to leave soon, because his toy was just a few feet away in his bunk and tyler would be damned if he wasn't about to use it.

"Hey dude, uhm....are you-" Josh shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "I mean, did you want to come see the sights today with the other guys?"

"I'm uhm...still not feeling well.." Tyler mumbled, staring at his feet to avoid eye contact with Josh as he felt something warm and wet start to trickle down his thigh.

"Okay...well, call me if you need anything." Josh responded, wavering by the door for a moment before shutting it as he left. Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he slipped out of his damp underwear and into his bunk as quickly as he could. 

_________________

Tyler had fallen back asleep after his second or third orgasm, he wasn't really sure, but he woke up in the evening, knowing that he should eat or get something to drink, anything to keep himself feeling normal. They only had two more stops before he would be back in Colombus and back on his meds. Tyler stumbled into the kichenette of the bus and poured a bowl of cereal, making a face at himself when he felt the slick pad inside his underwear as he sat down.

He heard a few of the guys in the lounge playing games and wondered if Josh had made it back yet. As if on cue the door opened and Josh came in, looking a little disheveled. Tyler was going to ask him what was wrong when the smell filled his senses. 

Another Omega's scent was wafting from Josh, mixing in with Josh's own familiar smell.

Tyler felt something in his chest clench and burn, anger and sadness all mixed together. Tyler focussed on his soggy cereal and attempted to quell this feeling, assuring himself that it was because he was jealous that another omega was getting some and he wasn't. He shivered at the thought of being held down and bitten and fucked into hard and fast, Josh's knot filling him up-

"Hey Tyler, you feeling any better?" Suddenly Josh was pressed against Tyler in the small booth, the other omega's scent was disgusting and his nose wrinkled up before he could respond. 

"Oh.....can you...can you still smell that?" Josh asked sheepishly and Tyler nodded, eyes darting back towards his bowl. "I uhm...I mean, y'know....well I mean I guess you don't, but an alpha's gotta do what an alpha's gotta do?"

Tyler couldn't respond, he felt the strange anger boiling up inside and he wanted to push Josh to the ground and clamber on top of him and press his neck to Josh and scream that this was the scent he should be carrying right before lowering himself onto Josh's thick cock-

"Are you okay? You just uhm, broke your spoon there..." Tyler glanced to his hand and sure enough, the plastic spoon he'd been holding was snapped in half, his fist still tight around the pieces.

"I'm just....still not feeling well." Josh sighed and reached out, sliding his fingers through Tyler's hair like he had only a few days ago and immediately Tyler felt himself submitting to the attention.

"It's only a couple of days until you get to see your doctor right?"

"Yeah...mmhm..." Tyler mumbled, pressing into Josh's touch, almost whimpering as his hand left Tyler's hair and his warmth scooted away from him as he stood.

"Good, I'm gonna go shower....again, and if you want to do anything after let me know, okay?"

Tyler nodded, knowing Josh meant that they could watch a movie or play a game, but more than anything the was a gnawing need to get Josh to fuck him hard and Tyler was starting to think it wasn't just the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update, but im literally still writing right now i just felt bad that i hadnt updated in forever ok bye


	4. ignite it

It's the last day of tour and Tyler's a mess. He's been sweating and shivering all day and he's almost out of slick pads. He's beyond thankful that he only has one more show before he can go home and be normal again.

He's going through a shivering phase after cooling down from another orgasm (honestly at this point they're more annoying than satisfying) and he's pulled on the closest hoodie he could find.

"Is that mine?" Josh's voice makes Tyler jump from his position on the couch in the lounge. 

"Oh uh...." Now that Tyler thinks about it, it does smell like Josh and it's nice to say the least.

"You can wear it dude, it's fine." Josh sits next to Tyler and another shiver runs through his spine. "How are you feeling today?"

Tyler's heart clenches at the concern in his voice. He knows Josh is worried about his mental state and not the fact that he's uncontrollably horny, but he's asked everyday and has been making sure Tyler is comfortable and eating and Tyler feels his heart unclench and flutter as he nods and Josh smiles.

"One more show and then we're back home, we got this!" Tyler smiles back and nods again, leaning himself against Josh before he can help it and then Josh's arm is sliding around his shoulders and pulling him in. Tyler suddenly wants to rip the hoodie off as Josh's scent fills his nose, the secure feeling of his muscular arm around him, holding him close is enough to make Tyler feel himself getting wet again and he presses his face harder into Josh's side, half to hide his blush and half because he can't get enough. Josh just tightens his arm and shushes Tyler who didn't even realise until this moment that he was whimpering. Josh's other arm is rubbing soothing circles against the back of his neck and it occurs to Tyler that Josh thinks he's crying right now and God, he probably could with how close they are and how nice this feels and how safe he feels.

Mark chooses that moment to come into the lounge, letting out a quiet cough, "Hey....we're getting set up for sound check now if you guys are ready?"

Tyler pulls his face away from Josh for a moment to glance at Mark who's eyebrows are close to disappearing in his hair at the sight he'd walked in on.

"Yeah, we were on our way." Josh responds and Tyler is thankful that he pats Tyler's back just once more before removing himself from the couch and following Mark. Tyler pulls the hoodie's zipper up, covering himself despite the heatwave building inside himself and follows suit.  
____________

"Did you tell him?" Mark asks, it's late and they're on familiar highway as Columbus looms on the horizon.

"Tell who what?" Tyler dodges, looking up from his phone.

"Tell Josh that you're an omega?"

Tyler shook his head and unlocked his phone only to lock it back as Mark sighed.

"He's not going to think any different of you-"

"What if he does?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Wh-what do you mean dude?" Tyler asked, phone now set on the small table in front of him as Mark slides into the small kitchen booth across from him.

"I saw you guys earlier, he-"

"He was just making sure I was okay, he always does that."

"That's my point exactly." Mark huffed. "Both of you are so blind, seriously. He was talking about you the other day y'know? He was so worried that you were depressed again or sick and he was telling me that you were acting so weird, but he didn't know what to do to help....He loves you a lot and honestly the only thing probably keeping him from acting on that is the fact that you're a beta."

"But I'm not-Oh...." Tyler feels dumb now, not even having realised how much Josh is always there for him and how close they both are and how often Josh compliments him. 

"I think after you get back on your meds maybe you guys should talk, but you should probably try and sleep some now. Goodnight dude." And with that, Mark is heading towards his bunk, leaving Tyler with his thoughts swimming.  
________________

Tyler's barely able to keep his eyes open in the waiting room, the pastel colors and paintings of sailboats soothing him to sleep as he sits. He grateful for this, earlier that morning he'd been unable to make it out of his bed, not for sleep, but because he couldn't bring himself to pull the overused toy free from his sore hole, wishing that this was over with already and avoiding thoughts about Josh.

The nurse finally calls his name and takes his height and weight and asks a few other questions before he gets to see his doctor. She's a sweet older woman, a beta, and she's never made Tyler feel bad about his status like his previous doctor had.

"So let's see, you've been off of your suppressants for a little over two weeks?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you feeling nauseous or irritable?"

 

"Occasionally both."

"Have you noticed your scent producing more pheromones than usual?"

"Well, yeah..."

She hums and taps away at her keyboard and Tyler shifts awkwardly atop the exam table, rustling the paper and shifting his last slick pad awkwardly in his underwear.

"Have you been engaging in sexual intercourse with an alpha or otherwise?"

"N-No.." she raised her eyebrows at him before continuing on.

"Have you started nesting?"

"No." 

"Experienced any fevers or chills?"

"Yes."

The list went on for a few more minutes as she ticked things off, Tyler only managed to blush once more when she asked about bodily secretions. She left for a few more minutes and Tyler was hoping she'd let him have some sample packs of his suppressants now so he didn't have to wait for the whole prescription to get filled. She returned and sat down, frowning in a way that his mother used to when she told him he wasn't allowed to play outside because it was raining.

"Mr.Joseph, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we can get you back on the suppressants and back to your normal life-"

"Okay, but what's the bad news..." Tyler felt an uneasiness settling into the pit of his stomach.

"You said you've only been in a full heat once before?" Tyler nodded, wincing at the memory, "Well, I'm not sure how we missed that, but it's not entirely healthy to suppress this for so long, once every few years we recommend that you go through a full cycle, and at this point in your cycle and from what you've described it's best to wait it out and start when this is over as to not throw your hormones out of whack so to speak."

Tyler felt numb for a moment, letting her words sink in. She assured him that he would be fine and sent him home with an appointment set for another two weeks out and a few pamphlets on going through a full heat without a mate. Tyler was terrified as he got home, feeling his skin already prickling back up like it had that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's some more OOOHHH the plot ADVANCES  
> okay yeah im still writing but yknow here ya go  
> hmu @j-shler and comment if you wanna they make me happy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long awaited ending to this fic, kinda not great and I'm sorry.

It had been three days since tour ended and Josh was worried. He had gotten a few texts here and there from Tyler, but nothing really worthwhile. He'd called today twice, but no answer.

He tried texting him again and then texted Mark and a few others to see if they'd heard from tyler, but they hadn't. Josh went out and got a smoothie, trying to take his mind off of things, but that's when Tyler texted him of his own accord, although it barely made sense and was full of typos.

Josh couldn't tell if he was joking around or not so after a few minutes with no reply, he tried calling Tyler once more. It rang once and went to voicemail. Josh was a little more than worried at this point, Banging Berry smoothie be damned, he was going to check on Tyler.  
_______________

Tyler was burning up, he felt like his skin was going to melt off at any moment now. He couldn't see to type straight on his phone and had barely been able to pull himself from the mess of blankets and pillows on his bed long enough to piss or grab some crackers to snack on in the past couple of days, much less stop shaking to plug his phone in to charge. He watched weakly as it died and was soon buried under blankets as Tyler began twisting about, trying to find the dildo that had become his best friend.

Best friend. Josh. Josh would be worried that he didn't answer him properly, he'd get mad and have to punish him, hold him down and- Tyler felt another orgasm achingly tighten his muscles as the toy stayed deep inside him. He shivered at the momentary relief, using the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing to wipe some sweat from his brow. He was pretty sure this was Josh's hoodie, but his senses my have just been making him think he could smell the alpha. 

Tyler was terribly thirsty but the blankets were so soft and the toy was still pressing just right and he couldn't see why he should get up. 

There was a knock at the door; loud in comparison to the quiet rustling and breathing Tyler had become accustomed to. The knock became louder and he could hear someone-Josh, shouting his name. Tyler knew somewhere in his right mind he should answer the door, or something, but he couldn't move save for the soft rutting against a pillow to try and quell himself for few more minutes.

He heard the door open, keys jingling, footsteps, his name. That's when his door opened further than the crack it had been left and the overwhelming scent hit him straight on.

"J-jooooosh?" Tyler half moaned/half whimpered as Josh stepped into the room.

"Oh gosh, Tyler I-Uhm, I'm sorry I'll just-" Josh was stammering, the smell of sweet slick and pheromones permeating the thick air of Tyler's bedroom making him blush, much less the half naked friend laying in a cocoon of blankets.

"He-elp please." 

"I-I how Tyler?" Josh's heart was hammering in his chest, he could feel the pull within him to push Tyler down and-

"Water." Tyler managed to choke out, whimpering as he shifted again, the toy pressing further in and Josh forced his eyes to stay near Tyler's face. 

"Water, okay, I can do that." Josh made his feet carry him to the kitchen so he could quickly grab a bottle from the fridge before he was back in the dim dank room, cautiously approaching the bed with the cap off the water to try and get Tyler to sit up. 

Tyler struggled, getting caught in the sheets, but he managed to prop himself up on one elbow and let Josh slowly tip the bottle to his chapped lips. When he almost spluttered Josh sat the bottle by the bed, his heart aching for the small sad sounds Tyler was letting out.

"Tyler, why didn't you tell me?"

"H-hurts Josh." Josh sighed, sitting next to one of many pillows on Tyler's bed and carefully stroked his fingers through Tyler's sweat damp hair, earning more whimpers that went straight to his dick.

"I'm sorry Tyler..." Josh was sat in shock and hurt and moderate arousal as the strong sweet omega scent wafted through the room. He wanted to demand why Tyler hadn't told him before, but it was starting to explain so much of the behavior from the past few weeks. Right now though, he felt some sort of override of all his anger and confusion to just be there and help Tyler. Josh put this down to how much he loved and cared for his friend.

Tyler groaned and shifted closer snapping Josh from his thoughts. Tyler's face was now pressed against Josh's ribs hard enough to hurt, his hand curled around his own cock, rubbing hard and quick, the tip swollen and shiny with precum and Josh knew he needed to put some distance between himself and Tyler before he did anything they would regret. He stood quickly, trying to ignore the pain from the way Tyler cried out for him, or maybe it was that he had cum again, Josh wasn't sure as he ran towards the door and shut it behind himself.

He was hard and he could still smell the sugary scent Tyler left behind and he shivered as he went to make himself at home on Tyler's couch. He couldn't do anything Tyler wasn't able to consent to, but he'd be damned if he let Tyler go through this alone.  
__________________

 

The first night and day Josh helped out was almost hell. He was woken up in the middle of the night by Tyler crying out for him and when he ran to the room he found Tyler on his back, a thick toy buried in his ass as he came. Josh ran to take a cold shower, worried about the way he was starting to react to Tyler, just the thought of him was making something deep inside him want to claim, to own him, to mark him. He shook the thoughts from his head, watching water droplets fly towards the floor and went to go make sure Tyler was drinking water.

__________________

On the third day, Josh had a routine, he'd get up and make coffee and a sandwich and then he'd wait and listen before going to make sure Tyler ate a little or had water and then he'd leave until later in the day and repeat. 

In the interim he definitely wasn't furiously jerking off on Tyler's couch and then crying. Josh was heading towards a rut and it terrified   
him.

___________________

On the 8th day, Tyler woke and was so happy to know he'd gotten sleep. He looked towards his clock and saw it was past time Josh usually came and checked on him, which was strange, but he assumed he just wanted him to stay asleep. Tyler still felt a thrum beneath his skin, but he knew it was subsiding and with it came hunger pains from only having eaten a half a sandwich and some crackers in almost a week.  
Tyler carefully crawled from the bed, not bothering with underwear as the hoodie he had on was long enough to cover most of himself as he pattered towards his kitchen, his cock was only half hard and he was determined to eat something before it woke up as well. He ate the lunch meat and cheese sandwich Josh had made for him and apparently put back in the fridge, chewing ravenously before he felt like going back to his nest. 

He was halfway back to his room when Josh came out of the bathroom in the hall, he was only wearing a towel slung low on his hips and he was flushed, a strong musky scent wafting from him and Tyler felt his cock twitch to full attention.

"Tyler...Tyler...." Josh just repeated his name, walking closer, clouding his senses as he was pressed against the wall, a picture frame pressing into his lower back as Josh's nose nuzzled his neck, right next to his scent glands. Tyler whimpered as he felt Josh's cock press against his leg through the fluffy material of the towel and he was begging, begging for anything and everything as he slipped back under and gave into his instincts.

Josh was letting his towel go as he picked Tyler up, his legs wrapping around Josh's waist automatically, hips grinding against Josh's stomach, trying to find friction as he was carried back to his bed. Josh set him down carefully, but there was a fire behind his eyes that was beginning to turn into a blaze as he flipped Tyler over as though he were a coffee table book and spread his cheeks. 

Tyler whimpered as he felt Josh's tongue lick around his sensitive hole, tasting the sweet slick that began to drip out, down along his balls as Josh's fingers grabbed bruisingly at his hips.

Tyler felt himself finally relaxing as Josh wrapped his arms around him and they fell asleep.

_________________

When they awoke, Tyler felt in the need of a bath and some laundry and some Taco Bell and maybe another nap. He stretched and turned to find Josh hudddled around Tyler's body pillow, shifting in his sleep and mumbling. Tyler got up first and shakingly went to shower, careful to not fall, he ended up jerking off in the shower, the arousal still there but not the feverish heat and need.

After the shower he went to find more food. He settled on a jar of peanut butter and a spoon, just as he was licking the first dollop he remembered last night and shivered violently at the memory of Josh's hot wet tongue so close, so-

"Tyler?" Josh's voice rang from the bedroom and Tyler stood still, scared and suddenly aware of the fact that Josh knew, and Josh had been   
there and had he and Josh...? He couldn't remember much from the past few days.

Josh stumbled into the kitchen, wearing Tyler's sheet like a robe. Tyler tried to respond but couldn't find his voice. Josh's scent was stronger than usual, but he'd been in a heat, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Tyler, hey, are you feeling okay today?" Tyler nodded and set the jar of peanut butter down, Josh's eyes followed his every movement. Josh took a few steps forward and Tyler felt himself shiver.

Josh's eyes softened and he looked concerned, "Hey, Tyler-"

"Did we fuck?" 

The question was loud in Tyler's ears, his voice gruff from lack of speaking and overuse in moaning. 

"No...Tyler no, I wouldn't ever take advantage of you I....I'm kind of in a rut though I think? I did some research and it might be because I've been around someone in a heat so much..but I couldn't just...I couldn't leave you here like that."

"Why not?"

"Tyler I love you, regardless of what you are....you're my best friend, I still don't understand why you never told me sooner I could have-" Josh stopped himself, he knew he couldn't control his emotions right now and he was feeling so much, love and fear and lust and it was all because of Tyler.

Tyler felt the same rush of feelings as he looked at Josh, so honest, so loving so perfect. He felt his feet moving and he felt the spoon fall to the floor as his arms wrapped slid into Josh's hair, pulling him close as he pressed his nose against Josh's neck, the warm musk filling his senses.

"Tyler..."

"Josh I've wanted this for so long I..."

"Wanted what Tyler?"

"You.' Tyler whispered, licking Josh's neck, tasting.

"Ty-yler, you aren't thinking straight right now and I...God I'm not either....but I want, I want you too."

"Josh please." Tyler found himself slipping under again, but this time he felt safe, he felt right, no fervent need, not tight pain nagging him on. He was pressed hard against Josh and Josh's grip on the sheet had fallen away to pull Tyler closer. Josh felt his reserve slipping, Tyler was warm and sweet and pushing him to walk backwards, almost tripping over the sheets, back to the bedroom.

Tyler hadn't managed to put any clothing back on after the shower and the warm soft feeling of skin against skin was intoxicating and Josh wanted more, needed more, needed to taste Tyler again. Tyler was just a slur of Josh and Please and Josh couldn't-wouldn't deny him any longer.

Suddenly Josh was picking Tyler up and carrying him to the bed as he had the night prior, only this time he knew there was no stopping, his heartbeat thrumming in his own ears as Tyler whined next to it. 

Josh left his hands wander, fingers dipping down and feeling the soft slick heat between Tyler's legs. Tyler was arching off of the bed into Josh begging. Josh leaned in and bit hard against Tyler's scent gland, releasing that sweet smell stronger than Josh had ever smelled and he felt his head get light as he pressed fingers into the tight wet hole, loving the mewls and gasps Tyler let out, his cock rubbing against Josh's thigh, just shy of brushing his own swollen cock.

Josh felt in control even as out of control as he was acting, all he could think was Tyler and Love and Protect. Tyler was squirming under his touch and reaching for Josh's cock, stroking dry and tight, and it was almost too much, but Tyler was mumbling how much he needed Josh and Josh couldn't keep anything from Tyler. He found himself lining up and pushing in in moments, Tyler's head falling back in a silent moan, eyes closed, body completely relaxed and welcoming and josh was overwhelmed by the sensations and emotions running on high. He bottomed out and stayed there, despite Tyler's whimpers to keep moving, Josh leaned in and licked over Tyler's scent gland to soothe him. 

Josh attempted to be slow, languidly thrusting, barely pulling out just to keep Tyler close and warm and safe, but too soon Tyler was rolling his hips and josh was snapping back against them in a dizzying dance. Tyler was stretched and filled and was surrounded by josh Josh josh and he knew there were tears streaming down his face as Josh bit hard against his neck, fucking into him hard enough to move them both up the mattress. White heat building like it hadn't any other time Tyler had gotten himself off until he came, almost screaming out josh's name, Josh kept thrusting whispering, 'Iloveyouloveyou Tyler' as he began to release, deep into Tyler his knot forming and Tyler whimpered, feeling it expand to keep Josh in place and he knew was still crying, but he felt so relieved and soon Josh was brushing the tears away and staring down at him in awe, cheeks flushed, still deep inside Tyler.

"I love you too Josh." Tyler found himself replying, breaking the silence and Josh surged forward and finally pressed his lips to Tyler's almost painfully, kissing him just as hard as he'd fucked him minutes ago, slowly turning sensual and slow, only stopping to breathe momentarily. They kissed and touched softly until Josh was able to pull himself free and they both winced as Josh's seed slowly began to drip free.

"We'll have to shower..."

"Later." Tyler mumbled, feeling himself drift off just as strong arms pulled him close.

______________

When Tyler awoke he was feeling, aside from the pain in his ass, normal. Josh wasn't in bed next to him, but he assumed he was maybe making coffee or food.

Tyler got up to pee and managed to put on a pair of pajama pants before looking around for josh, but all he found in the kitchen was the dirty spoon ad the jar of peanut butter he'd left out yesterday.

Josh was gone.

Tyler went to his room and plugged his phone in, waiting for enough charge before filtering through all his missed texts and calls, but Josh hadn't said anything new to him as to why he'd left.

He texted him, but had no response later that day. Tyler ate and showered, feeling tired afterwards as he fell into a fitful sleep.

_______________

 

Josh has driven around for hours until he needed gas and the sun was going down before he went home. His clothing smelled like Tyler and his thoughts were all Tyler and everything was starting to clear out as far as his rut-like feeling was concerned, but his emotions were still flowing like a river.

He spent the evening crying and wondering why giving Tyler space was eating at him. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped around Tyler, making sure he was safe, making sure he was warm and sated and....Josh knew he went too far, he wasn't quite himself and he hated that, but it felt so right, it felt so perfect, but he didn't stop.

Josh just hoped Tyler would forgive him.

_________________

Tyler made it through his first heat mostly unscathed, his doctor told him that everything looked normal and got him prescribed his meds again. 

The first one was almost bitter to swallow. Almost as bitter as the pride he had to put aside as he drove to Josh's apartment to try and figure out what was going on between them.

Josh hadn't answered his texts and Tyler was afraid to call, so he ended up at the front door of Josh's home, knocking with a shaking fist ashe waited. Thoughts racing, wondering for a twisted moment if some omega was going to open Josh's door and tell him to get lost. But somehow when the door opened the sight that greeted him was worse.

Josh was disheveled, bags under his eyes, hair greasy and matted looking, his beard haphazardly growing in. He looked rough, but gestured Tyler in.

Josh had takeout boxes half empty on his table and a bag of chips was needed to be moved before Tyler could sit. Josh sat as far away as he could and Tyler felt like this was all his fault.

"I made it..."

"That's good." Josh replied without meeting Tyler's face, and tyler sighed.

"Josh I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was....I am an omega, it's...hard." Josh didn't make any means to respond as he stared at the ground. "I   
didn't want you to find out like that.."

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" If I hadn't found you in a heat would you have ever told me?" Tyler didn't respond, they both know he probably wouldn't have if he had just made it past the heat.

"Josh...I'm sorry, but I...thank you for the help, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, I was just...confused and overwhelmed still and...you were so-"

Josh finally looked up and met Tyler's eyes, something in his stomach shifted.

"I'm still sorry about that, I went too far I just-"

"Look, we can just...move on from that, it's okay, we were both out of it."

"That doesn't change how horrible I am Tyler, I should have stopped it before it happened..."

"Josh it's okay..."

"No! Tyler....dammit don't you get it? I love...I love you....I always have and this whole time I've been telling myself there was no way it would work out because...but you aren't..." Josh trailed off shaking his head.

"Josh..."

"I get it, if you don't feel the same, I mean, you were probably blocking it for a reason right? God, I hate the idea that I wanted to..."

"To what?"

"To ...claim you." Josh finished, looking disgusted at himself. Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought.

"Josh I chose to keep myself on blockers for personal reasons, and kind of because I thought you'd think less of me if you knew-"

"No, never Tyler I-"

"I get that now Josh and....and God Josh, we've both been so stupid." Tyler laughed lightly, "This whole time I thought you would hate me for being an omega....God Josh, I was thinking about you the whole time I was fucking myself through that heat, I've been thinking about you for...years..."

"You uh, hide both of those things well apparently..."

"What I'm trying to say is...what happened between us, doesn't have to be a one time thing and I definitely don't regret it, just...the circumstances."

Josh was in shock at how calmly Tyler was able to be about this, but then if he thought about it, It felt right, it felt perfect.

"Yeah?"

"Heck yeah...besides, after you i don't think any other Alpha is gonna cut it." Josh laughed with Tyler now and scooted closer, sliding his hand onto Tyler's and giving it a light squeeze. Tyler looked down at their hands and flipped his over so that they could slide their fingers together.

"I can't believe I owe mark 20 bucks."

"What?" Tyler asked, confused by the subject change.

"He bet me 20 bucks that you felt the same way about me."

"Mark knew? He sucks, keep your 20." Tyler proceeded to lean in and kiss Josh softly, both of them smiling into the kiss.

 

So, as it goes, Josh was an alpha; the kind of guy who everyone expects to be one and that everyone wants to be with. Tyler, he's an omega and he's not out to everyone and he still takes blockers, but he stops once every few months and lets himself go through a heat with Josh, claiming each other and protecting each other and loving each other. Perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone that started reading this and had to wait this long to finish it, im sorry its not the best, but i was tired of not having finished this fic  
> dont hate me too much but hmu here in the comments or @j-shler

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated soon hopefully and uh wow idk im sorry i wrote this  
> hmu on tumblr @j-shler


End file.
